


Cloud on the Horizon

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Current Events, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a look to the edge of the Heartland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Sam watched the wind stirring the amber waves, and shaded his eyes against the sun to look out even further on the horizon. Yes sirree, that was a dark cloud out there. The Heartland reflected the country, and Sam had been restless for some time now.

"Change in the winds, 'Bea." He looked over at his companion who merely nodded with a sadness in her eyes.

"If only it didn't have such a cost in the turmoil it brings."

"Gains gotten without struggle are worthless."

"True, but it hurts to know that so few are making it so difficult for so many."

"We'll pull through, 'Bea… we always do."


End file.
